


In Hopes of Sleep

by Schmeepshmoop



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Dib & Zim Friendship (Invader Zim), Frenemies Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Oblivious Dib and Zim (Invader Zim), Slow Burn, idk bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmeepshmoop/pseuds/Schmeepshmoop
Summary: Dib can't sleep and Zim pops in for a visit.
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Kudos: 45





	In Hopes of Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Did i project a little? Is this me writing about my own sleeplessness? Maybe so :3

As much as Dib wanted to sleep, there was really no arguing with the racing system he claimed for a brain. Besides, it was only 2am that gave him 4 to 5 whole hours of sleep before school, depending on if Gaz had to go in early or not. Dib had been to school and still relatively functional on even less sleep than that. Still, it was worth trying to calm the static in his mind so Dib could be coherent for his math test. That's why at 3am he didn't hear the tapping on his window over the music flowing from headphones to ear to brain. The flash of light he saw from behind his eyelids, that's what really got his attention. 

"What the?" Dib whispered, sitting up and pulling his headphones to his neck.

"Zim?" The green menace finished cutting away at his window and tossed the glass circle down into the yard.

"Hey, Dib-stink-" Zim cheerfully greeted Dib clambering into the window halfway before his foot slipped, cutting him off and sending him tumbling into Dibs' bed. Dib pulled his legs into his chest, barely avoiding being entangled with the half disguised alien. Zim was wearing his wig but had decided against putting in his contacts. The glow of his pak cast shadows in the darker corners of Dibs room. 

"Fuck! Zim? What the hell? You know what I said about the window I'm running out of excuses. What are you doing here?" Zim brushed himself off and straightened his wig.

It's not that they weren't still nemesis. But things between the two had mellowed out considerably between Dib turning 17 and Zim hearing back less and less from his leaders until all contact has ceased. There was a sort of truce set up, Zim still intruded on Dibs life, and Dib continually went over to Zim's base but as Gaz said last weekend as Dib was sneaking out the front door,

"Going over to your  _ friend's _ house?"

Of course, Dib had vehemently argued they were not  _ friends _ ; they just didn't want to completely obliterate each other anymore.

"Oh, uh," Zim froze his face heating up. "I am here too…" his pak made a low humming noise. Dib hadn't realized he had been leaning in until Zim scrunched his face into what passed as a scowl and shoved a gloved hand into Dib's face.

"Obviously, Dib-worm Zim is here because unlike putrid humans, Irkins have no need to sleep the question really is why are you awake?" Zim gave Dibs face a light shove. 

"First of all, that's bullshit, Zim. I've seen you sleep."

"Lies!"

"Zim! Volume! Do you want to wake Gaz?" Zim's wig shifted as Dib guessed, his antennae laid back.

"Ah, yes. Well, stink-child, why are you still awake?" Zim didn't quite whisper.

Dib shrugged. Zim narrowed his eyes.

"Then what have you been doing?"

"Just listening to music. Here." Dib scooted himself, so there was room next to him and unplugged his headphones, tossing them on the floor next to his bed. Zim watched before hesitantly crawling up from the foot of the bed to sitting next to Dib. Dib adjusted his volume and pressed play, so the low notes were just loud enough to be heard. Dib scooted down under the blanket, face-up, and set the phone near his head between the two. Zim followed slowly, easing his way, so he was lying on his side facing the boy. Dib set his glasses on his side table and sighed. Zim looked on as the music covered him, and in what seemed like seconds, his eyes got heavier until he was wrapped in the sound and sleeping. Dib turned on his side, observing the blur that was the irkin. He reached out and hooked a finger around one of Zims. 

_ 'Friends, huh?' _

**Author's Note:**

> bully me into sleeping on tumblr @schmeepshmoop <3


End file.
